Equilíbrio
by Gul Sen Go
Summary: Depois de ter seu braço cortado e perder a Tessaiga para Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru faz uma visita a um velho amigo para tentar compreender onde ele errou.


EQUILÍBRIO.

Sesshoumaru era perfeito.

Ele carregava ´perfeição´ em seu nome e fazia jus a ela. Ele sempre fora excelente em tudo o que fazia, o melhor. Fosse nos estudos de música e poesia, criando estratégias de guerra ou em habilidades de batalha, ele era o melhor. Não aceitava ser menos que isso.

Ele era a fina flor da corte dos youkais cães e todos concordavam que era o ideal de filho e príncipe: disciplinado, perfeccionista. Era quem sempre ganhava os jogos com as outras crianças da corte de seu pai e às vezes abandonava as competições a um passo da vitória apenas porque já estava claro que ela já estava garantida. Ele raciocinava rápido e nada escapava dele.

Não havia ninguém que aprendesse tão rápido, que fosse tão sagaz, tão precoce.

Até sua aparência era perfeita.

Sesshoumaru era bonito até para os padrões da nobreza youkai, e ele sabia disso de maneira que todos à sua volta expressavam suas opiniões a esse respeito. Eram tantas as mulheres que se ofereciam em fila sem que ele sequer precisasse se dar ao trabalho de cortejá-las! Sem que ele sequer as notasse.

Ele era o melhor de todos, em tudo.

Então, _como?_ Como aquilo havia acontecido?

Pegar a Tessaiga parecia uma tarefa simples. Sim, encontra-la havia sido deveras trabalhoso, mas ele era bom em descobrir coisas e algo desafiador era sempre motivador. A espada era dele por direito, como filho único de InunoTaisho. Não importava o que dissessem, ele era o _único_ filho legítimo do General dos Cães e portanto, o único filho que _contava_. A espada era dele e aquilo era incontestável.

Inuyasha deveria ser apenas uma pista para concluir aquele jogo entre ele e seu falecido pai. Algo desagradável que ele teria de encontrar no meio do caminho e que ele resolveria de uma vez por todas, para limpar a única mancha na memória do General dos Cães e livrar-se daquele fantasma inconveniente. Ele não deveria ser um problema, não deveria dar tanto t _rabalho_.

Mas algo havia dado errado. De alguma maneira, o hanyou conseguiu usar _sua_ herança, _contra_ ele, e mais: havia _mutilado_ Sesshoumaru enquanto a usava. Inuyasha havia feito algo que nenhuma criatura nunca havia: derrotou-o. Um hanyou bastardo. Derrotou ele, o perfeito príncipe, Sesshoumaru e maculou a perfeição, marcou-o cortando fora um membro dele.

 _Como_? Por que as coisas acabaram daquele jeito?

Quando estava sentado no tronco de uma árvore, se recuperando da perda do braço, Sesshoumaru repassara mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido desde que descobrira que o hanyou bastardo estava de alguma forma envolvido no esconderijo da Tessaiga. Ele repensou todos os detalhes, tudo o que havia feito e não conseguia encontrar o erro.

Não fazia sentido.

Por que ele havia perdido? E para um adversário tão inferior? O que ele deveria ter feito diferente para alcançar a vitória? Ele não encontrava a resposta, não importava quantas vezes tentasse.

E era por isso que o alvo príncipe do Oeste se encontrava agora sentado, encostado ao tronco de Bokuseno, esperando uma resposta.

A velha árvore de magnólia ouvira pacientemente o relato do garoto e agora o observava, displicentemente sentado contra si, o agora único braço apoiado no joelho dobrado. O rosto pensativo, o cenho franzido em uma reflexão profunda e algo frustrada.

Bokuseno havia guardado para si a reprovação que sentira ao ouvir Sesshoumaru falar tão naturalmente sobre as torturas que havia imposto ao irmão e sobre tentar tirar a vida dele. Ele o conhecia bem demais e sabia que expressar qualquer opinião favorável sobre o filho mais novo de InunoTaisho só iria deixa-lo irado. Não a ponto de mata-lo, porque Bokuseno era uma das raras criaturas sobre a terra que haviam conquistado algum respeito do príncipe, mas o suficiente para faze-lo fechar-se e afastar-se. E Bokuseno havia feito uma promessa, há alguns anos atrás, que ajudaria o garoto como pudesse.

A verdade era que Sesshoumaru não via nada de errado em torturar um membro da própria família – mesmo porque ele ainda se negava terminantemente a reconhecer Inuyasha como família. Não era inteiramente culpa dele, Bokuseno sabia: os códigos morais com que Sesshoumaru fora criado eram outros. Não adiantaria nada tentar explicar para ele que seu pai havia reconhecido Inuyasha como filho e que se ele não pudesse aceita-lo por si mesmo, que o fizesse por amor pelo pai. Bokuseno duvidava inclusive que Sesshoumaru fosse compreender aquele raciocínio – pelo menos ainda. Ele era tão jovem! Tantas coisas ainda podiam lhe acontecer!

Não, o que Sesshoumaru buscava era uma resposta prática; um erro estratégico. Um equívoco em seu raciocínio. E era claro que ele não encontraria.

\- Você se lembra dos jogos de Mahjong? – Bokuseno perguntou por fim.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o com surpresa por um momento, antes de assumir uma expressão desconfiada que era de praxe quando ele não sabia onde algo levaria. Ele sempre fora desconfiado de tudo menos de si mesmo.

\- O que tem isso? – Ele devolveu a pergunta.

Em uma época em que aquele jovem youkai nobre não era nada mais que um filhote, havia um ritual mensal entre ele e o General dos Cães que consistia em visitar Bokuseno e jogar Mahjong sob a árvore de Magnólia. Sesshoumaru teria o correspondente a uma criança humana de oito anos, e era uma criança prodígio silenciosa, observadora e confiante até demais.

Bokuseno se lembrava do nível de concentração a que ele conseguia chegar, raramente dizendo qualquer coisa enquanto InunoTaisho sempre falava pelos cotovelos, trocando informações com a árvore anciã sobre aquela parte de suas terras. O jogo chegava a durar três dias e as jogadas de Sesshoumaru eram brilhantes, cuidadosamente calculadas, às vezes prevendo vários passos do adversário. Ele era um estrategista nato e Bokuseno assistia, não sem uma certa dose de admiração, ele ir dominando o tabuleiro com inteligência e criatividade sobre o olhar divertido e deleitado do pai. Nada distraía aquele menino, ele não parava sequer para se gabar.

Mas sempre havia um momento em que o jogo se invertia.

InunoTaisho sempre encontrava uma brecha qualquer, uma fresta minúscula no jogo que o salvava da derrota e o levava à vitória. Essas reviravoltas eram absurdas e francamente, desafiavam a lógica. Fosse como fosse, Sesshoumaru nunca ganhava do pai no Mahjong.

Bokuseno se recordava de como os olhos do filhote cresciam de incredulidade a cada derrota surpreendente. Era possível ver seu cérebro trabalhando para encontrar sentido naquilo enquanto sua respiração acelerava um pouco; Bokuseno podia ouvir o pequeno coração bater com um pouco mais de força. InunoTaisho o observava com um brilho divertido nos olhos, esperando por uma explosão que nunca chegava: depois de um momento, Sesshoumaru sempre reassumia o controle sobre si mesmo e erguia os olhos para encarar o pai e dizer-lhe "Parabéns", antes de fazer uma pequena reverência respeitosa.

InunoTaisho então o puxava para si enquanto usava a outra mão para bagunçar os cabelos do filho, rindo com gosto e uma admiração genuína por aquele menino tão notável e tão diferente dele próprio. Sesshoumaru sempre detestara ser tocado, provavelmente um resquício do excesso de mimos dos membros da corte, que loucos para puxar o saco do Lorde Cão paparicavam seu filho, carregando-o para lá e para cá e fazendo nele carinhos a cada chance que tinham. Mas Sesshoumaru sempre aturara com muita paciência a necessidade do pai de demonstrar afeto fisicamente e nisso Bokuseno também via uma demonstração de amor.

Uma vez ele considerou dizer ao General que deixasse o menino ganhar, uma vez ao menso, mas tão logo o pensamento veio, ele se foi. Sesshoumaru certamente saberia se InonuTaisho fizesse isso, ele era esperto demais. E não era do estilo de InunoTaisho desrespeitar um adversário dando menos que o seu melhor, ele jamais subestimaria o filho daquela maneira.

Depois de vários jogos de Mahjong que Bokuseno assistia com prazer, ele começou a observar que as personalidades opostas de pai e filho se transferiam para o tabuleiro: Sesshoumaru jogava racionalmente, friamente. InunoTaisho era guiado pelo instinto, improvisava. Eram personalidades opostas, mas talvez por isso mesmo se respeitavam e tinham afeto uma pela outra.

InunoTaisho era coração. Sesshoumaru era mente.

E, de maneira surpreendente, pelos relatos detalhados de Sesshoumaru da maneira como Inuyasha reagia às situações, o filho mais novo de InunoTaisho havia saído exatamente como o pai.

Ocorreu a Bokuseno se Sesshoumaru não haveria mesmo percebido essa semelhança. Estaria ele tão envolvido no esforço de negar a própria existência de Inuyasha que não conseguia enxergar a óbvia influência do pai no irmão mais novo?

Como o General Cão, o hanyou também encontrava sua melhor arma no instinto, no sentimento. Ele era coração. E assim como InunoTaisho vencia no Mahjong, Inuyasha havia vencido na batalha no outro mundo e possuía boas chances de vencer de novo, porque de alguma maneira que o próprio Bokuseno não compreendia, o coração costumava estar certo sempre. Às veze até mais certo que a mente.

Aquela era a única explicação.

Quando Bokuseno terminou de falar – deixando de lado sua observação pela semelhança de personalidade entre Inuyasha e InunoTaisho - , Sesshoumaru o olhou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

O rosto dele não traía nada, nenhuma emoção. Então ele desviou o rosto e pareceu refletir por mais alguns momentos, os olhos dourados passeando sem se fixarem em nada. Por fim, ele se levantou e Bokuseno compreendeu que a visita terminara.

\- O que você pretende fazer agora? – Ele perguntou enquanto ainda tinha chance. Sesshoumaru parou e voltou-se – A respeito do seu irmão?

Por um momento houve apenas silêncio.

\- Eu não tenho irmão. – Foi a resposta.

Enquanto o assistia se distanciar, Bokuseno pensou se algum dia mente e coração encontrariam um equilíbrio entre si.

...

NOTAS: A árvore em que Sesshoumaru descansou para se recuperar no braço cortado é aquela que aparece no episódios 133 e 134, A Mulher que Amou Sesshoumaru. Não consegui não imaginar o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento e daí surgiu essa short.


End file.
